Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp wherein a lamp unit provided with a light source, a reflector, and a condenser lens is fitted in a lamp body and the lamp unit is tiltably supported in the lamp body so as to permit aiming adjustment of the lamp.
A projector lamp unit has been employed in a vehicular lamp for automobiles and the like. In a projector lamp unit (hereinafter referred to simply as a lamp unit), a bulb forming a light source is supported on a reflector, and a lens is attached to a front opening portion of the reflector by means of a holder or the like so as to realize a functional unit. In a case where a headlamp for a vehicle is constructed using such a lamp unit, the lamp unit is mounted in the lamp body in such a manner as to be tiltably supported on a fulcrum within the lamp body. Further, the lamp unit is coupled to and supported by the lamp body at positions vertically separated from the fulcrum by aiming screws. The aiming screws are rotated to effect aiming adjustment. That is, the lamp unit is vertically tilted around the fulcrum upon rotation of the aiming screws, whereby the direction of the optical axis of the lamp unit can be adjusted.
In the vehicular lamp described above, a supporting piece is formed integrally with part of the reflector, and the fulcrum for tiltably supporting the lamp unit is located on the supporting piece. With this construction, the weight of the lamp unit acts on the supporting piece in a concentrated manner, and stress resulting from the weight of the lamp is applied to the supporting piece. Thus, the reflector integrated with the supporting piece is strained, which can result in deformation of the reflective surface of the reflector to such an extent that the lamp can no longer provide the desired light distribution characteristics. Especially because a lamp unit of this type has a thick lens so as to achieve the desired light distribution characteristics, the center of gravity of the lamp unit is offset toward the front lens, resulting in a weight moment being constantly applied to the supporting piece since the latter is located behind the lens. Hence, the reflector tends to be severely strained. Furthermore, in a case where a four-lamp type automotive headlamp is constructed using lamp units of such a type, it is required that two lamp units be tiltably supported on the lamp body on each of left and right sides. In this case, the total weight of the lamp units is almost doubled, and the stress applied to the supporting piece is increased as well. As a result, the reflector may be severely strained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular lamp which employs a projector lamp unit whose reflector is not strained and which can maintain required light distribution characteristics.
The present invention provides a vehicular lamp wherein a lamp unit is tiltably supported in a lamp body, wherein a bracket formed separately at least from the reflector is formed integrally with the lamp unit, and the bracket is tiltably supported at a fulcrum on the lamp body. It is preferable that the fulcrum be disposed on a vertical line including the center of gravity of the lamp unit or a nearby position. It is also possible to provide at least one additional lamp unit supported by the bracket, in which case a plurality of fulcrums are formed on the lamp body on an axis around which the bracket tilts, the bracket is supported at one of the fulcrums, and part of each additional lamp unit is supported at another of the other fulcrums.
According to the present invention, even in a case where stress resulting from the weight of the lamp unit is applied to the fulcrum, the stress can be attenuated or absorbed by the bracket, and hence the reflector of the lamp unit is not strained. In particular, if the fulcrum is disposed at a position immediately below or close to the center of gravity of the lamp unit, no rotational moment or the like resulting from the weight of the lamp unit is applied to the fulcrum, and the reflector can be prevented from being strained. Furthermore, in a case where a plurality of lamp units are integrally supported, the weights of the lamp units are supported in a dispersed manner by a plurality of fulcrums. Hence, the stress applied to each of the fulcrums is reduced, and the reflector prevented from being strained.